Você
by elisa p
Summary: E a estória continua... Clark está mal novamente, só que desa vez totalmete fora de controle. Coitada de Lissa que infelizmente cruzou seu caminho... Cap 3 on! (desculpem a demora u.u')
1. antiHeói

Você  
  
Capitulo um: anti-herói  
  
Estava tudo diferente agora, tudo acelerado, sentia-se mais vivo, mais confiante, mais forte, mais poderoso do que jamais fora; porém estava também mais perigoso, pois "ganhando" tudo isso perdera grande parte de seu senso. Vivo como nunca, decidiu se divertir.  
  
"De que me adianta ter todos esse poderes se não posso usa-los a meu favor?!", e com esse pensamento, saiu em busca de companhia.  
  
Sua primeira atitude foi ir a Talon (na tradução da versão do sbt é Tailor), afinal mesmo não estando sob seu "juízo perfeito" ele continua sendo Clark Kent. Ao chegar, se frustrou, pois, por sorte dela, Lana havia saído pouco antes.  
  
"Tudo bem, azar o dela, companhia não vai me faltar" foi o que pensou.  
  
Logo depois, saiu a procura de sua estepe: Chloe. Partiu assim para a redação da Tocha, afinal onde mais sua jornalista favorita poderia estar. Entrou afoito na sala, mas não a viu, parou durante alguns instantes para decidir o que fazer, já que não sabia exatamente aonde ir depois, quem seria a próxima da lista; então antes de sair decidiu dar mais uma olhada, só para ter certeza. Ao olhar ao redor percebeu que a sala não estava vazia, Chloe não estava, mas havia alguém ali, alguém desconhecido, mas por quem logo se interessou.  
  
Uma Garota, com rosto um de menina, mas um corpo, um corpo de mulher, com notáveis curvas; tinha uma pele clara toda salpicada com sardas, longos cabelos encaracolados em tons castanhos e olhos azuis como o céu, uma beleza frágil, mas não menos interessante; durante alguns instantes ficou parado só a observa-la.  
  
Pronto. O sorriso interessado estampado em seu rosto não deixava dúvidas, já havia definido um novo alvo. No entanto, a garota também percebeu que não estava sozinha, e enquanto Clark estava pardo na porta a admira-la, ela levantou-se, virou para Clark e disse:  
  
— Está procurando a Chloe?  
  
— Não estou mais...  
Mas você...Não te conheço, não é? - disse Clark depois de alguns segundos de um silêncio constrangedor.  
  
— Não, meu nome é Lissa. Acabei de me mudar, por isso estou aqui, esperando a Chloe.  
Ele ficou de me mostrar à escola...  
  
— Bom já que ela não esta eu poderia fazer isso.  
  
— Obrigada...  
  
— Clark - disse enquanto estendia a mão para cumprimentá-la.  
  
— Obrigada Clark - disse enquanto o cumprimentava - Mas Chloe já deve estar chegando...  
  
— Tudo bem, aqui esta ótimo para mim. - disse enquanto se aproximava dela, pois vendo que suas investidas não haviam funcionado decidiu partir para uma abordagem mais direta.  
  
Puxou-a para seus braços, aproximou sua boca dos grossos lábios de Lissa e beijou-a, beijou com tamanha intensidade que a deixou estática por alguns instantes, mas assim que voltou a si, se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e consegui afastar-se de Clark, falou:  
  
— O que você esta fazendo?  
  
— Estou te dando as boas vindas... - disse com um ar cínico enquanto tentava beija-la  
novamente.  
  
— Não! Pára, não faça isso! - disse Lissa enquanto tentava se esquivar de Clark - Pára, eu não quero! Pára!  
  
— Ah! Vai dizer que você não gostou nem um pouco. - disse ele enquanto a perseguia.  
  
— Claro que não!  
  
A cada passo que Clark dava em direção a ela, a garota dava um passo para trás. Até chegar parede, encurralada ela começou a tatear uma mesa a seu lado procurando alguma coisa com que poderia se defender.  
  
Ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais, e o medo dela aumentava proporcionalmente à distância que diminuía. Finalmente consegui pegar algo em cima da mesa com que pudesse se defender, uma tesoura. Assim que a pegou, apontou-a para ele, que em tom de deboche falou:  
  
— O que você vai fazer com isso...  
  
— Depende do que você fizer.  
  
— Então vamos ver...  
  
— Olha, eu não quero fazer isso, então não me obrigue.  
  
Mas ele simplesmente a ignorava, e estava cada vez mais, e mais próximo. Até que, por reflexo, Lissa tentou acerta-lo no braço com a tesoura, que assim que tocou o corpo de Clark se quebrou em muitos pedaços. Vendo aquela cena impressionante, assustada ela disse:  
  
— O que......é você?  
  
Aproveitando que ela, pasma, "baixou a guarda" Clark a segurou, e prendendo seus pulsos contra a parede continuou com suas "investidas". Durante um tempo ela lutou para escapar dele, mas qualquer esforço era inútil diante de Clark, que cada vez a segurava com mais força, sendo assim, continuou com a única coisa que podia fazer no momento:  
  
— Pára, você esta me machucando!  
  
— Se você colaborasse, eu não ia precisar fazer isso...  
  
— Mas eu não quero! Para!  
  
O que não adiantou, novamente, percebendo que nada estava funcionado até cedeu por alguns instantes, mas poucos segundos depois continuou:  
  
— Pára! - disse com uma voz mais cansada, um pouco atrapalhada pelas lágrimas - Não faça isso... por favor...  
  
Percebendo que a garota estava chorando, afastou-se um pouco e ao olhar seu rosto, seus olhos, antes tão azuis, agora vermelhos e sua expressão amedrontada, lhe ocorreu um flash de lucidez. Imediatamente afastou-se totalmente dela, virou-se, colocou a mão no bolso, tirou um fragmento de uma espécie de pedra que logo arremessou com toda a sua força pela janela.  
  
Durante alguns instantes ficou parado, sentindo repulsa de si mesmo e tentando entender o que ocorria ali, tentando descobrir algum por quê para ter feito todas aquelas coisas horríveis, e condenáveis; mas havia algo muito estranho em tudo aquilo, mesmo que aquele fragmento que há instantes arremessara pela janela fosse um pedaço do meteoro vermelho, aquilo nunca havia ocorrido; pois das outras vezes que estivera sob efeito dele sua personalidade havia mudado, com um estilo carpe diem, agira de maneira inconseqüente, tendo atitudes até mesmo cafajestes, mas aquilo, aquilo foi diferente, desta vez passou de todos os limites, ele havia atacado uma pessoa só por "diversão". Nisso lembrou-se da maior vítima de tudo isso: Lissa.  
  
Logo, virou-se para tentar se explicar, ou pelos menos se desculpar pelo seu "mau comportamento", mas já era tarde para isso, assim que teve oportunidade a garota saiu correndo dali, levando em consideração o tempo em que ficara parado pensando sobre o que acabara de acontecer, a menina já devia estar longe. "Bom, foi melhor mesmo. Acho que não iria adiantar muito qualquer coisa que eu falasse para ela agora" pensou Clark um pouco antes de ser interrompido:  
  
— Clark, algum problema? - disse Chloe assim que entrou e o viu pensativo.  
  
— Não. - disse meio assustado por não ter percebido a chagada de Chloe - Tudo bem...  
  
— Ta bom então.- disse, não muito crente da resposta do amigo.  
Clark, não tinha ninguém aqui quando você chegou?  
  
— Não, por que? Deveria? - ele disfarçou.  
  
— É... Tem uma menina, acho que o nome é Lissa, que acabou de se mudar para  
Smallville. Acho que ela veio de outro país ou algo assim. Nós combinamos de nos  
encontrar aqui, eu ia lhe mostrar a escola...  
  
— Não, não tinha ninguém aqui quando eu cheguei - reforçou Clark.  
  
— Estranho...Bom, vou procura-la então...Tchau - disse enquanto saia da sala.  
  
— Tchau  
  
Como o dia foi longo para ele, não parou um só minuto de pensar sobre o ocorrido, tentando encontrar uma forma de se desculpar pelo que fez. Mas essa não era a única dúvida que lhe passa pela mente. Muitas coisas entranhas envolviam tudo aquilo, era óbvio que desta vez algo diferente tinha acontecido, o fato de não se lembrar exatamente o que acontecera, (a única coisa que tinha eram flashs de memória) naquele dia de manhã, não se lembrar de onde encontrara aquela pedra, ou qualquer coisa antes de ir ao Talon e a Tocha, agravavam um pouco; mas havia uma coisa mais estranha mesmo em tudo aquilo:  
  
Pouco depois de sair da "redação", tentou usar sua visão de raios-X, para tentar achar um livro em seu armário, e não conseguiu; percebeu assim, que seus poderes estavam falhando, e não era só sua visão raios-X, eram todos. Tentou mais algumas vezes, mas era inútil, não adianta tentar lutar contra os fatos.  
  
Chegou assim a conclusão de que não conseguiria resolver aquilo sozinho, e não havia outra alternativa, a não ser falar com seus pais, não seria fácil, mas fazer o que teria responder por seus atos.  
  
— Como?! Como você pode fazer isso Clark? - disse Jonathan totalmente exaltado.  
  
— Na verdade eu não lembro direito... - respondeu ele envergonhado.  
  
— Como assim não se lembra?! Você não se lembra do que fez?  
  
— Eu me lembro de estar no celeiro, depois tem um vazio... mas eu, infelizmente me lembro do que fiz... - disse já de cabeça baixa.  
  
— Então, você não se lembra de pegar um pedaço do meteoro vermelho! Você se lembra pelo menos do porquê de pegá-lo? - retrucou seu pai não acreditando no que ele disse  
  
— Você não se lembra mesmo... - Martha disse com um tom mais calmo, e tentando acalmar seu marido.  
  
— Não, e eu também não acho que aquilo era um fragmento do meteoro vermelho.  
  
— Como assim?  
  
— Tem muita coisa estranha nisso; além de não me lembrar exatamente o que  
aconteceu, meus poderes estão falhando.  
  
— O que? - disse seu pai em tom de surpresa.  
  
— É, eu estou sem os meus poderes!  
  
— Clark isso é muito sério.  
  
— Eu sei, por isso eu vim falar com vocês!  
  
— Mas, e a pedra cadê?  
  
— Eu arremessei pela janela, até pensei em procura-la mas preferi manter distancia.  
  
— Mas a menina? - perguntou Jonathan, já mais compreensível depois de  
alguns instantes de reflexão.  
  
— Não sei, ela sumiu, na hora ela saiu correndo, achei melhor não ir atrás, achei que  
não adiantaria; depois da aula até a procurei, mas, não a encontrei.  
  
— Mas e se ela contar a alguém?! A polícia, afinal você a atacou. Além disso, ela viu.  
uma tesoura se quebra quando te tocou. - preocupou-se sua mãe.  
  
— Não há nada que possamos fazer agora...- respondeu Jonathan.  
  
— Ta, mas e depois, o que eu faço? Conto tudo para ela?  
  
— Não - exclamou Martha.  
  
— Não tenho idéia, acho melhor, esfriar a cabeça para depois decidir o que fazer -  
finalizou seu pai.  
  
O dia também não passou muito rápido para Lissa, que ainda estava meio atordoado com o que vira naquela manhã. Além da intrigante cena da tesoura, que não saiu de seu pensamento um só instante, outra coisa que também remoia era a lembrança do olhar dele. E de quão drástica foi a forma com que ele se transformou de um olhar obcecado e bastante assustador para um olhar totalmente assustado como se não entendesse nem o que acontecera e nem o por quê de estar ali. Isso foi o que a levou, depois de pensar muito e muito sobre isso, a decisão de não contar aquilo a ninguém, pelo menos não até descobrir o que havia acontecido.  
  
Continua... 


	2. Heroína

Capitulo dois: "heroína"  
  
Com a noite não muito alta Lex voltava do centro de Smallville, onde havia ido para resolver alguns problemas no Tailon, para a mansão em seu carro. Estava numa rua pouco iluminada e deserta, o farol fechou e assim que Lex parou o carro três homens, totalmente cobertos, ele mal pode ver a cor da pele a não ser pelo buraco no capuz para os olhos, olhos cheios de fúria que o assustaram quando os viu; cercaram seu carro, o agarraram e arrancaram do carro; logo depois o arrastaram para um beco escuro...  
  
— O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?! - disse Lex.  
  
— Cala a boca Luthor maldito!- disse um dos homens e logo depois lhe deu um soco.  
  
— Pensem muito bem no que estão fazendo. Por que depois isso trará conseqüências para vocês.- continuo Lex, não intimidado pelos homens.  
  
— Já mandei ficar quieto!- disse novamente o homem mas dessa vez acertou- lhe um soco na boca do estomago.  
  
— Os Luthor só trouxeram coisas ruins para Smallville.- disse outro homem enquanto lhe deu um soco que o fez cair no chão.  
  
— Não há mais nada que você ou seu pai possam fazer contra nós.  
  
— Graças a vocês, Luthors, hoje nos somos homens totalmente destruídos. A única coisa que nos resta fazer é nos vingarmos; e esse foi um método bastante... Satisfatório que encontramos de fazer isso.- disse o terceiro homem enquanto também aproveitava sua vingança, dando-lhe um chute.  
  
Aqueles homens estavam irados. E descontando tudo em Lex, que obviamente em desvantagem, não reagiu, nem teve tempo para isso. E aquela cena um tanto quanto covarde continuava...  
  
"Que ótimo começo que tive!" Pensava Lissa enquanto tentava achar o caminho para sua casa, depois daquele longo dia que tivera, ela estava tendo problemas de localização. "Maravilha! Mesmo essa cidade sendo 'enorme' do jeito que é; eu consigo me perder!". Nesse momento passava por uma rua pouco iluminada, um lugar meio ruim para se passar a tal hora da noite. Estava com um certo medo, que piorou um pouco assim que ouviu alguns barulhos estranhos, gritos ou gemidos, vindos de um beco escuro, que estava logo a sua frente.  
  
Parou imediatamente, deu uma olhada ao seu redor, para ver se havia alguém na rua, mas não vendo ninguém e ignorando uma parte sua que dizia para não fazer isso, seguiu, de ponte de pé, eu direção ao beco, para ver o que estava acontecendo ali. Assim que se aproximou o suficiente, viu aquela cena: Três homens, aparentemente nada fracos, em volta de um que caído no chão e que era cada vez mais espancado,ele as vezes tentava erguer-se mas era atingido por mais um soco ou chute e caia novamente. Durante algum tempo ela teve sangue frio o suficiente para assistir aquilo, mas logo percebeu o quão grave e perigoso era, e encostou na parede se escondendo.  
  
"Eu sabia que não devia ter olhado! Por que eu sempre faço isso?!" pensou, assim que virou, um tanto quanto assustada com a cena que viu. "Mas e agora, o que eu faço? Não posso deixar aquele homem lá, se sair daqui para chamar a polícia provavelmente ela vai estar morto antes que eles cheguem; mas eu também não posso enfrenta-los sozinha!".  
  
Ela virou novamente para ver se os homens ainda estavam lá e depois de mais alguns segundos de reflexão Lissa levantou-se e entrou correndo no beco.  
  
Assim que a viram, os quatro homens se voltaram para ela, surpresos com seu aparecimento. Depois de hesitar por mais alguns instantes, e vendo que os homens já estavam quase tomando uma atitude, ela prosseguiu com seu plano.  
  
Voltou-se para a saída do beco e gritou:  
  
— Aqui! Aqui xerife! Achei, eles estão aqui!  
  
Depois de alguns segundos de extrema tensão, sem saber se o planejado havia ou não funcionado, sentiu-se aliviada, pois os três homens saíram correndo.  
  
Lissa esperou alguns segundos até os homens se distanciassem, enquanto Lex se contorcia no chão, e depois correu para ajuda-lo. Colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo e perguntou:  
  
— Você esta bem?  
  
Mas sem forças nem mesmo pra responder, ele olhou para ela e desmaiou.  
  
"Meu Deus! Tenho que tira-lo daqui e rápido!".  
  
Depois de um tempo ela conseguiu uma carona e finalmente chegou com Lex ao hospital, onde ele foi atendido rapidamente. Um tempo depois a polícia chegou para saber o que havia acontecido; e umas duas horas depois, quando Lex, que tinha quebrado o braço, um par de costelas além de ganhar um monte de hematomas; já havia acordado e tinha condições de falar a xerife foi até ele, para saber o que acontecera...  
  
— Então, Sr. Luthor, me parece que se trata de pessoas muito bravas com os Luthor, e se considerarmos que a cidade está cheia, não será fácil achar algum suspeito, mas farei o possível.  
  
— Obrigado pela sinceridade xerife.- disse Lex, que apesar de tudo o que aqueles homens haviam feito a ela, sentia-se com um peso enorme na consciência. Afinal, imagina quanta desgraça teria causado àqueles homens.  
  
Assim que a xerife saiu Lissa, que estava do lado de fora do quarto esperando, resolveu entrar. Meio tímida, sem saber se estava fazendo a coisa certa entrou, fechou a porta se aproximou um pouco de Lex.  
  
— Oi, lembra de mim? - disse ela, meio sem graça depois de alguns segundos.  
  
— Claro, como poderia me esquecer, você salvou minha vida.  
Apesar disso eu não sei seu nome.  
  
— Lissa - disse ela enquanto estendia a mão para cumprimenta-lo.  
Eu também não sei o seu.  
  
— Você não sabe quem eu sou?!  
  
— Não. Por que? Deveria?  
  
— Você não é daqui, né?  
  
— Não. Ta bem na cara, né?! Mudei para Smallville a pouco tempo.... Mas, você ainda não me disse seu nome.  
  
— Alexander... mas pode me chamar de Lex.  
  
— Bom, eu só queria saber se você está melhor, ou menos pior...- disse a garota.  
  
— Está tudo bem, na medida do possível, graças a você...  
Vou passar o resto da noite aqui em observação porque bati com a Cabeça, ou melhor, bateram com a minha cabeça entre outras coisas. Acho que amanhã ou depois já poderei ir para casa...  
  
— É aqueles homens fizeram um estrago mesmo.  
  
— Você foi muito corajosa...  
  
— Nossa! Eu estava morrendo de medo, se eles não acreditassem que a policia estava ali, e voltassem estaria com grandes problemas...  
Mas, já está muito tarde, preciso ir para casa, meu pai já deve estar preocupado.  
  
— Então tchau.  
  
— Tchau.- disse Lissa, saindo do quarto.  
  
— Lissa, - disse Lex, e quando ela se virou ele continuou - mais uma vez, obrigado.  
  
Lissa sorriu e foi embora.  
  
A imagem daquele sorriso, e a lembrança daqueles olhos, quando os viu pela primeira vez, pouco antes de perder a consciência não saíram da cabeça de Lex um só minuto. Nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê, mas estava fascinado. Um rosto tão infantil, mas além de seu corpo, suas atitudes eram bem mais maduras... "O que isso Lex? Ela é praticamente uma criança!". Mas mesmo assim ela continuou em seu pensamento.  
  
-  
  
— Lex, está tudo bem? Desculpa não ter vindo ontem, só fiquei sabendo hoje...  
  
— Calma Clark. Está tudo bem, não tem problema...eu sobrevivi - disse Lex em tom de brincadeira.  
  
— Que bom. Mas o que aconteceu?  
  
— Alguns homens bravos comigo e com o meu pai queriam fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.  
  
— Eles te machucaram bastante...  
  
— Por mais incrível que pareça, fui salvo por uma garota, sozinha.  
  
— Nossa - disse Clark em tom de surpresa.  
  
— Não se preocupe Clark, você continua sendo o herói numero um. Embora ela seja muito mais bonita...  
  
— Você tem interesse nela? - disse Clark depois de um sorrisinho.  
  
— Pode ser que sim...  
  
— Já que está tudo bem com você, eu vou embora. Fiquei se ajudar meu pai a pintar o celeiro.  
  
— Obrigado pela preocupação, até mais.  
  
— Tchau. - disse Clark, saindo do quarto.  
  
Enquanto andava em direção a saída, aliviado por Lex estar "bem"; voltou a pensar sobre o que havia ocorrido no dia anterior, estava muito preocupado. "Será que ela contou para alguém? E se quando eu chegar em casa encontrar a polícia a minha espera?" Ele se distraiu nesses pensamentos, o que o fez trombar, e derrubar uma garota que passava pelo corredor:  
  
— Desculpe - disse ele. Enquanto a ajudava a levantar, viu seu rosto e a reconheceu...  
Lissa!  
  
Nesse momento ela o reconheceu também, e tentou ir embora mas Clark segurou-a pelo braço e disse:  
  
— Espera, por favor, preciso falar com você, não fuja...  
  
Como reposta, teve o selênico, entretanto ela ficou parada, como se estivesse esperando que ele continuasse. Percebendo isso Clark a levou para uma sala próxima onde não havia ninguém. Mas antes que continuasse, ele viu que nos pulsos da garota haviam hematomas, que ela logo escondeu.  
  
— Fui eu quem fez isso? - disse Clark, num tom muito culpado e preocupado.  
  
Como novamente ela não disse nada, nem precisava, tudo era óbvio ele continuou:  
  
— Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi imperdoável, e eu não posso te pedir para entender, mas, por favor, me desculpe...  
  
— Só me diz por que...Por que você fez aquilo? - disse, finalmente, Lissa.  
  
— Aquele não era eu, por favor, acredite.  
  
— Mas como você se lembra?  
  
— Eu... - ele hesitou - Não posso te contar. Mas por favor, acredite em mim...  
  
— Não sei porquê, mas... eu acredito em você - disse ela depois de alguns segundos de reflexão. - Aquele dia no Tocha alguma coisa mudou nos seus olhos antes de você sair. Estou me sentindo uma... mas, eu te desculpo.  
  
— Obrigado. Nós começamos com o pé esquerdo, que tal m novo começo?  
  
— Pode ser - disse Lissa, e quando Clark estava estendendo a mão para "se apresentar", ela continuou - Mas, eu ainda preciso de um tempo para isso...- e logo depois saiu da sala.  
  
Continua...  
  
Olá! Eu estou muito feliz pelos reviews que foram deixados no primeiro cap. Obrigada! E embora o titulo seja horrível, o segundo cap também esta bom! Pra quem já tinha lido o primeiro cap, eu o editei, vai lá depois pra ver se você leu a versão editada ou não (faz diferença); queria falar também que eu pretendo ser mais rápida para publicar o próximo. dou notícias no meu blog, entrem lá, tem o end se vc clicar no meu nome... Basicamente é isso, e continuem lendo, vocês nem imaginam o que ainda vai acontecer...  
  
Xauxinho... 


	3. Descobertas

Capítulo três: Descobertas  
  
Depois do inesperado encontro com Clark no corredor, e de alguns segundos de silêncio onde tentava conciliar parte de si que não entendia por que de ter feito aquilo sem nem mesmo perguntar sobre a cena da tesoura e definitivamente não concordava com o que acabara de fazer, e outra parte que também não sabia porquê mas o desculpara a pouca por algum tipo de intuição. A garota prossegui em direção ao quarto de Lex "Afinal foi para isso que em vim aqui. Depois me preocupo com o resto" era seu pensamento.  
  
Ao entrar no quarto, viu que Lex se esforçava para pegar um copo ao lado da cama.  
  
— Espera ai! Deixa que eu pego para você. - disse ela enquanto pegava o copo - Você machucou um bocado de coisas tem que ficar quieto  
  
— Obrigado  
  
— Você está sozinho aqui?  
  
— Sim.  
  
— Eu não vim antes porque achei que alguém da sua família estaria aqui, e não quis atrapalhar, mas não vem ninguém ficar aqui com você?  
  
— Família. - disse lex com um ar irônico - Minha mãe morreu há muito tempo, e meu pai...meu pai, é um dos meus maiores inimigos eu diria.  
  
— Me desculpe...  
Mas você não é o único com problemas assim - continuou ela - Eu nem conheci minha mãe.  
  
— O que aconteceu?  
  
— Meu pai diz que ela morreu quando eu era muito pequena, mas eu sei que não foi isso que aconteceu...  
  
— Mas isso é que é normal, ter problemas... - brincou Lex.  
  
Lex ainda não conseguia entender porquê, mas sentia-se diferente perto de Lissa. Tão diferente que passou a tarde inteira conversando com ela. No fim da Tarde já poderiam se considerar amigos de longa data.  
  
Isso só fez aumentar o sentimento de Lex que, quando a garota foi se despedir, aproveitou a deixa para se aproximar mais fixando seus olhos nos dela. Então seus olhares se cruzaram hipnotizando magicamente um ao outro; a mão dele tocou suavemente os delicados fios cabelos dela. Lentamente se inclinou aproximando-se enquanto seu olhar intercalava-se em admirar o azul profundo dos olhos dela e desejar aqueles lábios grossos, porém delicados, nos quais se notava o mesmo interesse. Ela por sua vez, não opôs resistência, deixando-se levar. As bocas se aproximaram, um pouco receosas no começo, mas quanto mais elas se aproximavam mais a timidez era esquecida. Finalmente os lábios se entrelaçaram. E embora não fosse pela primeira vez para nem um dos dois, esta sensação era inédita para ambos. Naquele momento cada segundo se igualava a uma eternidade...  
  
Clark não viu o que se passava no quarto, e nem bateu na porta antes de entrar, criando assim uma situação um tanto quanto embaraçosa, pois quando viu que Lex não estava sozinho, deu meia volta, mas antes que saísse foi percebido. Não encontrando outra saída ele tentou dizer algo, balbuciou um "Desculpa", procurando algum lugar onde poderia esconder as mãos ou o rosto, e rezando para que alguma catástrofe natural ocorresse, ou que alguma uma nave extraterrestre o abduzisse.  
  
Depois de alguns segundos, em que ficou apreciando a reação de Clark, Lex resolveu ajudar o amigo e disse:  
  
— Oi Clark.  
  
— Oi.......é.........eu não queria ter....atrapalhado.........mas eu não sabia que..........eu só vim buscar um livro que esqueci quando vim falar com você........a algumas horas atrás.....  
  
— Aquele ali em cima...- disse Lex se divertindo ainda mais com o constrangimento do amigo.  
  
— É, esse mesmo. - disse Clark enquanto pegava o livro que esquecera em cima de uma cadeira - Então tchau. - continuou Clark enquanto virava-se para sair da sala dando graças a Deus por aquilo ter acabado.  
  
Tinha quase conseguido quando Lex disse:  
  
— Para que a pressa Clark!? Já que você veio até aqui fique mais um pouco.  
Essa é Lissa, foi ela que me salvou daqueles homens.  
  
— Oi - disse Clark agora muito mais constrangido do que antes.  
  
— Oi. - respondeu Lissa, também envergonhada.  
Nossa como o tempo passou, faz horas que eu estou aqui - disfarçou Lissa - Bom, eu preciso ir agora... Tchau. - e saiu, antes mesmo que respondessem.  
  
Depois de acompanharem, com os olhos, a saída da garota. E ainda olhando para a porta Lex disse:  
  
— Você não foi o único que ficou envergonhado Clark...  
  
— O que foi isso Lex?  
  
— Eu tenho quase certeza de que foi um beijo. - Ironizou Lex.  
  
— Isso é alguma espécie de stress pós-traumático?  
  
— Acho que não. Está mais par síndrome de menino rico que nunca tem certeza se as pessoas se aproximam dele pelo dinheiro ou não. Então ele conhece alguém que não sabe quem ele é, e o trata como uma pessoa normal. Esse alguém é muito bonita e doce, eles se apaixonam...  
  
— Se apaixonam? - disse Clark, não acreditando que aquelas palavras haviam saído da boca de Lex.  
  
— É meu amigo, existe uma grande possibilidade.  
  
— Você não perdeu tempo...  
  
— Clark nem todo mundo têm vocação para amor platônico como você e a Lana, às vezes um pouco de coragem faz muita diferença. Por que você não tenta?  
  
— Nem tudo é tão simples...  
  
— Havia me esquecido do "Mistério Clark Kent".  
  
— Mas Lex, nem todo mundo que você conhece se aproximou por interesse...  
  
— É verdade, mas os que não são, eu conheci por que quase morri.  
E nisso, eu sou bom...  
  
— Bom, agora eu preciso ir...  
Você vai embora amanhã?  
  
— Sim.  
  
— Então eu apareço na mansão, pra ver se está tudo bem...  
  
Os dois se despediram, Clark foi embora e Lex ficou pensando no que havia dito a ele. Será mesmo que ele estava realmente se apaixonando por ela? Independente de ser paixão ou não ele sabia que era algo forte.  
  
Depois de sair do hospital, enquanto caminhava pela rua Clark ainda tentava digerir tudo o que acabara de ver naquele quarto e também o que aconteceu da primeira vez que foi ao hospital naquela tarde. Achava muito estranho que Lissa o tivesse desculpado tão facilmente, nem mesmo havia perguntado sobre a tesoura que ela viu se quebrando em seu braço quando ela tentava se defender. Isso somando-se com o que aconteceu entra ela e Lex só aumentava a sua dificuldade em entender tudo aquilo.  
  
Ele estava totalmente perdido em pensamentos tentando decifrar tudo isso. Tão longe que nem ouviu as milhares de vezes que Pete o chamou.  
  
— Ei Clark! Planeta terra chamando!  
  
— Pete!  
  
— Tem alguma coisa errada?  
  
— Não consegui descobrir ainda!  
  
— Deve ser bem séria pelo jeito que você esta.  
  
— Essa é a única coisa nisso tudo de que eu tenho certeza.  
  
— Quer falar sobre isso? - Perguntou Pete.  
  
— Quero sim, mas eu preciso ir pra casa agora. Você pode ir lá hoje?  
  
— Claro que sim só tenho um assunto para resolver com a Chloe e vou para lá.  
  
— Tudo bem, então te vejo daqui a pouco...  
  
— Até Clark. - disse Pete se distanciando.  
  
Alguns segundos depois, já em casa, Clark ainda tentava entender algumas coisa. Só que agora pensava sobre aquela pedra e todo o mistério que a cercava. Fazia um grande esforço para tentar lembrar de alguma coisa mas era inútil tudo estava embaralhado em sua mente... Tudo era tão confuso. Perseu-se novamente em pensamentos que nem percebeu tempo passar e logo Pete estava lá.  
  
— E ai Clark o que é que te preocupa tanto?  
  
— Ontem antes da aula eu ataquei uma garota.  
  
— O que? - assustou-se Pete.  
  
— Calma. Não era eu. Não me lembro direito como, mas uma pedra vermelha foi parar no meu bolso...  
  
— Nossa. Dessa vez os efeitos do meteoro foram mais forte hein?  
  
— É por isso eu desconfio que não seja exatamente um fragmento do meteoro vermelho...  
  
— Como assim?  
  
Depois de explicar tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior na redação do Tocha antes de Chloe chegar, também de contar que a mesma garota naquela noite salvou Lex. E a cena que vira a pouco no hospital quando foi buscar seu livro que tinha esquecido no quarto do amigo. Pete propôs-se ajudar que investigar sobre a pedra misteriosa. Mas antes de ir disse:  
  
— Clark eu não queria estar no seu lugar dessa vez.  
O que seus pais disseram sobre isso?  
  
— Eu só contei o que aconteceu ontem.  
Não disse sobre as desculpas porque eles foram para Metrópoles hoje. Iria contar quando chegassem mas não sei mais. Depois do que vi entre ela e Lex, acho que vou tentar falar com ela para ver se descubro algo antes de contar a eles...  
  
— Você acha que tem dedo do Lionel Luthor nisso?  
  
— Quase certeza. Só não sei direito se só em qual ou quais...  
  
Continua... 


End file.
